YuGiOh Collide on XBOX Live
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo play an XBOX Live video game Left 4 Dead 2 and connect with each other using their powers unknowingly. Watch this wacky fun action story of how they survive a zombie apololips game on XBOX Live.


**This is a funny thought I came up with randomly. Though, I have two versions of this idea. There's one with just Yugi and Jaden, then there's this one. I hope you like it. I came up with this while reading of Yami and his friends playing Call of Duty. I can actually see him playing that game lol. Now remember, there are different versions of XBOX since it would be unrealistic for an XBOX 360 to be in four different time lines. Review please!**

Yuma was excited about the new XBOX 1000 he just got from his grandma for his birthday. He was setting it up to his glass-like TV. Astral just stood there watching curiously with his arms folded. He had never seen such a device that Yuma was setting up to the TV. He started questioning of what the device _was_. The question stirred in his mind.

_"What is that thing you have, Yuma?"_ Astral finally asked.

"Huh? Oh it's an XBOX 1000, a video game player. You play video games on it," Yuma replied.

_"Video games?"_

"Yeah. You play games on it. You take a device like this," Yuma showed, which looked like a fake gun. "And you log into the game. Once the cam scans you, you're logged onto the game."

_"And you play on there?"_

"Yep! It's fun. You can also switch to regular controllers if you can't walk or something and just move the characters like they used to ten years ago. Though, playing it action style is more fun," Yuma grinned using the gun like he was going to shoot someone with it.

_"Another observation, people will use their time to play mindless video games just for _fun_,"_ Astral concluded as Yuma's head started boiling.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP? Seriously, the _observation thing_ is really annoying the heck outta me!"

_"Another observation, Yuma finds me annoying."_

"SHUUUT UUUUP!" Yuma yelled as his sister happen to have stepped in. She raised her eyebrows with a cup of coffee at her right hand. "Uuuuuh... _hi_."

* * *

><p>Earlier in what used to be part of the Satellite in Domino City until Yusei reunited the two parts of the city, the three guys were setting up an XBOX game called the XBOX 140. Yusei was able to earn enough money to buy a game for him and his friends when they got bored. It originally was Leo's idea since he thought Yusei, Jack, and Crow needed something for the three of them to just <em>'chillax'<em> or something like that. Yusei decided that it would be a great idea and now, him and his two childhood friends can put it into action.

Crow was setting up the TV, which was a small flat screen, one that used to be popular probably a decade ago. It was hard finding a good signal, but that was normal for Yusei since he lived most of his life in the slums. He always found a way to make things work when things seemed _hopeless_. _This_ was no different.

"Wow, this sure is difficult to set up with this new technology mixed with the old. _Dang_, I hate these things!" Crow complained before banging on the TV, which was frizzing.

"I told ya you should've gotten a new TV to go with it, but _no one_ listens to Jack Atlas," Jack glared snobbishly.

"Are you two gonna argue or are ya gonna help me?" Yusei asked in a glaring tone to prevent a fight.

Crow set up the World Wide Box, which was their modern version of a satellite, to hook up onto the internet. While doing that, Jack and Yusei connected the XBOX 140 to the TV. Crow came right downstairs just as the TV and XBOX 140 was set up. Yusei turned it on and put in the game disk that read _"Left 4 Dead 2"._

The three friends watched as the title came on showing zombies walking toward the screen as if they were sleepwalking stupidly. Jack sat on the couch with his arms crossed, glaring at the TV. Crow, on the other hand, was grinning excitedly.

"Wow Yusei, good choice," Crow winked with his thumb stuck up.

"I think the whole game is _bizarre_," Jack opinionated.

"Well, _I like it_ and that's why I bought it. Besides, Leo says it's his favorite," Yusei claimed.

"I'm surprised his parents let him play games like _that_," Crow thought.

"Either way, I'm playing the XBOX Live version, especially since we only have one controller and I can't play with you guys," Yusei said as he pressed the buttons on his controller to one of the games, which hooked the game up to XBOX Live.

* * *

><p>Around twenty years earlier at the Duel Academy island, Jaden had just finished hooking up his XBOX 360. He was excited to try out his new game with XBOX Live since he had never played it before. Duel Monsters was Jaden's favorite game, but he also loved playing video games, especially with friends. Though, ever since the Yubel incident, Jaden had been avoiding <em>any<em> company from time to time.

Yubel had been encouraging Jaden to start communicating with other people again. Even though it was hard, Jaden agreed. He had to put the past behind him and start having fun with himself for once. He decided to get back to playing video games and maybe hook up with other people with XBOX Live.

As Jaden placed _"Left 4 Dead 2"_ in the XBOX 360 game, Yubel asked, _"so, how does this work?"_

"Mm, you put the game in and you can connect with other people," Jaden replied as the title screen came up with all the undead walking toward the screen. "Guess it's time to put _this_ game to the test." He pressed some buttons on the controller and chose the game that connected him to XBOX Live.

* * *

><p>Ten years earlier at the game shop in Domino City. Yugi was playing <em>"Left 4 Dead 2"<em> on XBOX. During this time, XBOX Live was not invented yet nor was the XBOX 360 version of XBOX. Yugi loved playing video games almost as much as he loved playing Duel Monsters. It was _a game_, so Yugi would play it and win every time. Yami was watching beside his partner on the couch.

Yami thought the idea of killing zombies being quiet interesting. They seemed to be soulless bodies who acted like cannibals. Yami _hated_ cannibals, so playing a zombie killing game was spectacular for him. Though, it seemed boring when one person played _alone_. Even Yugi knew this.

"It's too bad Joey and Tristan aren't here. I wish I could have some players to play with," Yugi said with a sigh before his character was being rampaged by a Charger. _"OH SHOOT!"_ Sweat was pouring down Yugi's face before some of his comrades saved him by shooting the Charger. "I like this game, because the object of the game is to use teamwork." Yugi held a smile on his face while talking to Yami, but then it turned into a frown. The teen then sighed and said, "I wish I could play with other players somehow."

Yami felt bad for his partner, but just then, the millennium puzzle started glowing. He said, _"Yugi, something's happening with the puzzle!"_ Yugi gasped as a bright glow appeared on the puzzle that hung about his neck. Before he knew it, the screen started changing and making twitchy effects. The two boys gasped as the lights flashed off, and appeared back on again.

"DARN IT! I didn't even save my game!" Yugi whined as he saw the screen title again, only with different features. "_Huh?_ I don't remember these! Scavenge? Verses? What _are_ all these?"

_"I... _don't know._ I think it might have something to do with the millennium puzzle,"_ Yami replied as he pointed to where it read_ 'Coe-play'_. _"Look there, Yugi."_

"It says you can play with other players online. Is that even _possible_?" Yugi asked.

_"One way to find out."_

Yugi pressed the green button on his controller. He saw a screen with a picture of the hotel with the title _"Dead Center,"_ which was the first level. He saw three other players with weird nicknames. One of them was Sliferred25, the other was DuelRiderMan, and the last one was BringItOn123. Yugi was wondering if this BringItOn123 was a girl or a gay guy who watched that stupid movie _"Bring it on."_ It didn't really matter as much as the voices coming out.

"Testing one, two, three," a voice came out, which was from DuelRiderMan since sound waves were showing from the sound icon.

"Hey everyone!" Sliferred25 greeted aloud.

"This is freaky," Yugi said as the puzzle glowed and noticed sound waves appeared from _his_ sound icon.

"_What's_ freaky?" Sliferred25 asked confused as Yugi jumped off his seat, trying not to make a sound.

_"Oh my, it seems these people can hear everything you're saying through the millennium puzzle,"_ Yami said amazed.

_'Yeah,'_ Yugi agreed, having to talk to his partner through the mind link since these _people_ on the screen could hear him. "Uh... _nothing_. Just saw something REALLY weird."

"You think that's weird, try having a ghost live inside you," BringItOn123 said sarcastically.

_"Huh?"_ DuelRiderMan questioned.

"Actually, I already have one. Well... I wouldn't call her _a ghost_. She's a duel monster spirit named Yubel," Sliderred25 mentioned.

"No kidding?" BringItOn123 asked like he just couldn't believe his eyes.

"You guys are _all _freakin weird!" DuelRiderMan said.

"I like them," Yugi thought before letting out a chuckle. "In fact, I'm not all surprised after all the weirdness _I_ deal with on a daily basis."

"Welcome to the club, Gamerider," Sliferred25 grinned.

* * *

><p>Jaden was excited, not noticing the multicolored eyes. Yubel noticed this, but was confused on how that happened. Jaden was hooking up to XBOX Live, and then his eyes <em>changed<em>. Though, things seemed normal as far as she was concerned, so it didn't really bother her. Jaden was finally making new friends and beginning to play _"Left 4 Dead 2."_ All the players chose random for their characters.

* * *

><p>Yusei was glad to have been able to hook up to XBOX Live finally. He wasn't sure if it was able to connect, but when the game was giving him trouble, he noticed the mark of the crimson dragon glowing on his arm. Yusei was thankful that he could connect to XBOX Live and play with other online players. They seemed to all be younger than him and two of the voices seemed <em>awfully familiar<em>. Jack and Crow sat beside Yusei.

"Well, I don't know about you, but BringItOn123 is acting a bit on the _crazy_ side. _Ha!_ Talking about ghosts living _inside_ you. Now I've heard _everything_!" Jack smirked.

"At least he's got spirit," Crow thought.

"Hm, hey guys, how 'bout we get this game started?" Yusei asked over the speaker.

"Sure," Sliferred25 agreed.

"I'd love to!" Gamerider said excitedly.

"Bring it on!" BringItOn123 shouted aloud as if it was his _catch phrase_.

The game started loading _"Dead Center"_ for the four to play together.

* * *

><p>Yuma was anxiously excited as he held the game gun tightly. Astral had noticed a glowing tent to the key around Yuma's neck. He also felt a great power as if <em>worlds were emerging<em>. Normally, this would be a concern, but nothing seemed to be happening besides Yuma making weird friends on the game. Astral decided not to concern Yuma with something that was more than likely _harmless_.

* * *

><p>The game was loading for the four players who were of different time lines, <em>unknowingly<em>. It showed the scene of the four survivors being left behind and left on top of a hotel roof. Gamerider played Nick, Sliderred25 played Ellis, DuelRiderMan played Coach, and BringItOn123 played Rochelle.

"This is cheap! I'm playing a freakin _girl_?" BringItOn123 complained. His head was boiling hot red. "Why do you guys get the cool ones and I get stuck with a _girl_ character?"

"If you wanted a _cool character_, you shoulda picked one earlier," DuelRiderMan smirked with a chuckle.

"You can do that?" BringItOn123 asked in surprise.

"BringIt, have you played this game before?" Gamerider asked.

"_Uh..._ not that I know of. This is my first time playing it," BringItOn123 admitted, blushing cherry red.

"Ok, we just need to stick together and kill a whole bunch of zombies. The key to this is teamwork," Gamerider explained as BringItOn123 nodded.

"Then let's do this. Has everyone got their equipment ready?" DuelRiderMan asked.

"I DO!" Sliferred25 shouted as if raising his hand.

"Uh... BringIt, you don't have a med pack," Gamerider said as BringItOn123 blushed a brighter red.

"_Uhhhhh_ yeah. Sorry!" BringItOn123 realized as he started equipping himself with a med pack and a molotov cocktail. Now, he was ready. "Ok, ready!"

"It's time to get our game on!" Sliferred25 smirked as he opened the door that lead to a stairwell. So far, there were no zombies yet.

The four players walked quickly downstairs and into a hallway that seemed quiet at first. Zombies, then started appearing through the doors and places nobody thought were there. Gamerider was shooting a whole bunch of zombies with DuelRiderMan by his side. Sliferred25 ran inside a room with a huge table shooting hordes of zombies.

"WHOA, YEAH BABY!" Sliferred25 cried aloud like a crazy person while shooting a bunch of zomibes.

"Let me join along!" BringItOn123 said as he started helping shooting off zombies in the room. The zombies were finally gone and there were melee weapons on the table.

_"Sweetness!"_ Sliferred25 grinned as he took an ax. "And this fits my character too!"

"But aren't guns better?"

"They're good, but melees can kill a zombie quicker at close distances."

"Wow."

"Hey, how 'bout we continue from here?" DuelRiderMan suggested as his character peered through the door.

"I need to get an adrenaline," Gamerider said as his character ran to the table and got an adrenaline shot to put as a part of his equipment.

"Ok, let's move!" DuelRiderMan beckoned as the three other players smirked.

"Wait, since when did _you_ become the leader of the gang?" Sliferred25 asked teasingly.

"Well, he is _Coach_ after all," Gamerider played along.

"You guys are _so_ hilarious," DuelRiderMan responded sarcastically as the other three laughed.

The four players moved back and forward into the hallway. More zombies came forward and they all started shooting. Sliferred25 started attacking with his ax since it was more fun to use melee than guns. BringItOn123 opened the door to a room to find a way out since they couldn't go through the fire in the hallway. As soon as he opened the door, the screen turned brownish and he found his character pinned to the ground, being ripped apart by a zombie with huge claws.

"OH MY GOSH! HELP ME!" BringItOn123 cried desperately.

"Here, I'll save ya!" Gamerider said as he shot the Hunter and killed him off. BringItOn123's character got back up and found his health bar on yellow. "That was close."

"Just be glad that wasn't a Charger. They take a buku amount of heath," Gamerider said. BringItOn123 took some pills before moving on.

The four faced more zombies in the room BringItOn123 opened. DuelRiderMan picked up a bat and started whacking the zombies on the way to the other room. BringItOn123 saw a zombie at the window to the first room and started shooting it.

"Common, this way!" Sliferred25 called BringitOn123 from beside the second room by the ledge of the building by the window. Just then, his screen turned brownish and found himself hanging by the neck. "Oh crud!"

_"Slifer!"_ BringItOn123 cried as he ran to the second room and shot off the tongue and the Smoker. Black smoke barely filled his screen for a while. "Are you okay?" He saw Ellis on the floor barely moving himself. He got to his friend and pressed the right trigger to help him up.

"Thanks, I owe ya one," Sliferred25 thanked.

"Guys, we need help here!" Gamerider cried. While the two other boys were handling the smoker, Gamerider and DuelRiderMan were on the ledge of the window, trying to avoid the zombies. Sliferred25 and BringItOn123 ran back to the ledge on the side of the window to save their friends.

Gamerider was hanging from the ledge while DuelRiderMan was shooting off a horde of zombies. BringitOn123 helped Gamerider up while Sliferred25 helped DuelRiderMan fight off the horde. DuelRiderMan's screen turned brownish as he found his screen zooming him from the area he once was. A Charger was plundering Coach to the ground and taking a chunk of his health. The three players shot down the Charger before Gamerider helped his friend up.

"Are you okay, DuelRider?" Gamerider asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks guys," DuelRiderMan thanked before healing himself up with a medpack.

"Anytime," Sliferred25 grinned as the four exited from the window ledge and continued to slaughter more zombies.

They finally made it to the hallway again to face more zombies. They raced toward the hallway shooting a bunch of zombies that came their way. Since BringItOn123 had never played this game before, he checked one of the nearby rooms for an escape rout. _Big mistake!_

BringItOn123 ran into green slime on the floor as his health started decreasing. His character was running from the slim before shooting the Spiter, who was inside the closet. The floor near the door was blocked by green slime. Before he knew it, _darker_ green slime covered his _entire_ screen and he started getting attacked by zombies.

"HELP! HELP!_ I CAN'T SEE!_" BringItOn123 cried as he started shooting randomly at everywhere.

"It's a Boomer!" Sliferred25 warned the other two as he shot the boomer and it exploded. Other zombies started gathering around BringitOn123 until he was down. Sliferred25 shot down the horde of zombies surrounding his comrade before helping him up up. "There."

"Thanks a bunch."

"I wanted to pay you back for helping me with that Smoker."

"Common guys! We found a stairwell!" Gamerider cried as the other two followed them downstairs. Though, BringItOn123 had to heal himself with his medpack first.

Once the four boys made it downstairs, they followed the hallway with more zombies in their way. All of a sudden, the hallway was blocked when the ceiling collapsed. Luckily, Gamerider knew this game like the back of his hand.

"This room!" Gamerider called as the others followed him. They all ended up fighting more zombies and having to walk on the ledge of the window _again_. Zombies were running and falling off the edge of the window.

"Man, are these zombies are suicidal or what?" Sliferred25 asked jokingly.

"They're zombies, what do you expect?" DuelRiderMan chuckled while shooting more zombies off.

"Watch out for the Spiter!" Gamerider warned his friends.

"I was having trouble with her earlier!" BringItOn123 said while shooting the Spiter off.

More Zombies swarmed through the windows that were enough to knock DuelRiderMan off the edge. He was hanging on for dear life while his friends were trying to fight the horde. Gamerider was having a harder time than everyone else. Not only did he get into one of the rooms, but he was surrounded by hordes of zombies that were picking on him piece by piece.

"Guys! Help Gamerider!" DuelRiderMan shouted.

"No, I'll be fine!" Gamerider lied, but that was pretty obvious since his heath bar showed his character on the ground. "You guys pull DuelRider out!"

"I'll help you Gamerider!" BringItOn123 promised as he shot down the horde of zombies along with Sliferred25's help. BringItOn123 gave Gamerider a health pack that he found in one of the rooms randomly.

DuelRiderMan's character was slipping, and then fell from the side of the building. The three friends were too late in rescuing their friend. Gamerider cried, _"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"DuelRider,"_ BringItOn123 muttered sadly.

"Don't worry guys. Even though I'm dead, I'll stay with you guys if ya need anything," DuelManRider promised.

* * *

><p>At Yusei's garage.<p>

"Whoa Yusei. That was one nasty fall," Crow said.

"I'll say! They chose to save some guy in a lab coat over Yusei," Jack glared with his arms crossed.

"At least Yusei's having a good time."

Yusei was peering at the screen with a smile painted on his face. His headphone was still on his head, so that he could communicate with his new friends. Though, two of those voices sounded _very familiar_. It was as if he heard them _or met them before._

* * *

><p>The three boys continued through the window at the very end of the ledge they were standing on. After entering the next room, they gathered more equipment like pills, guns, and other stuff. After they were ready, Gamerider decided to say something.<p>

"Listen, let's stick together. Even though DuelRider's gone, we still have teamwork on our side," Gamerider declared.

"You said it!" Sliferred25 agreed.

"Besides, I'm still here if you need me," DuelRiderMan promised as the other boys nodded and headed toward the door to face more zombies.

The boys fought more zombies as they traveled down the hall into a larger room of the building. Sliferred25's screen turned brownish in mere second and saw a monkey-sized zombie on top of him. He couldn't control his movements and found himself going in weird directions.

"HELP! HELP!" Sliferred25 cried as his character was walking near the horde.

Gamerider shot the Jockey and it fell off Sliferred25 and started hopping around. Gamerider kept shooting the Jockey and finally shot it down. BringItOn123 saw more zombies coming and threw a Molotov cocktail at the horde. Fire spread everywhere and the zombies went blazing everywhere before falling and burning to death.

"Nice one, BringIt!" Gamerider cheered.

"Not bad for a first timer," Sliferred25 complimented.

"You mean it?" BringItOn123 asked in amazement.

"Yeah dude!" Sliferred25 said.

"I think you _all_ are amazing. I've never met anyone online with this much excitement to the game," DuelRiderMan complimented.

"Well, isn't that what video games are all about, _having fun?_" Sliferred25 asked rhetorically.

The three characters were inside the elevator, waiting for the next part of the game. The smoke started getting thicker and it was starting to darken up. The doors, then opened. The three boys got out and one of them happened to notice _something_.

"Hey, I see someone banging on the door!" Sliferred25 said, seeing the blue-shaped figure banging on the door.

"IT'S DUELRIDER!" Gamerider shouted with spark of joy.

"_Really?_ You're kidding! He _died_!" BringItOn123 mentioned.

"In this game, a player can be revived in a rescue room," Gamerider explained as the boys neared the rescue room. They had to run through the fire, avoiding zombies in their wick. Finally, Sliferred25 opened the door. "Good to see ya back."

"Good to _be_ back," DuelRiderMan replied as the four started shooting off zombies through the fire that covered the whole floor.

Zombies were flowing and the four boys kept shooting them off. They felt strength within each other and faith that they never knew _they had._ A Charger was rampaging toward BringItOn123 before he started shooting it out of reflects _and killed it._

"HEY! I KILLED A CHARGER!" BringItOn123 cried in joy.

"Good work, BringIt!" Gamerider cheered while shooting more zombies.

"I think we should go down this hallway," DuelRiderMan thought. Though, the whole place was on fire and it was hard to tell if it was a hallway or not.

"Just try to avoid getting killed," Gamerider instructed.

"That's why we have guns, isn't it?" BringItOn123 said jokingly.

The four guys made it out of the fire and into what looked to be like _a ruined hallway_ to a mall. The boys kept running with zombies appearing in every corner. Finally, they ran inside a room with a metal door. Though, before BringItOn123 could make it to the door, a Jockey landed on him and started moving him away from the Safe Room.

"AH _NOT AGAIN!_" BringItOn123 whined as the other boys laughed.

DuelRiderMan shot the jockey down and helped BringItOn123 up. Everyone was laughing at this point as DuelRiderMan and BringItOn123 ran back inside the Safe House. DuelRiderMan closed the door and the first round of the game _ended_.

"ALRIGHT!" Sliferred25 cheered aloud.

"WE DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID IT!" BringItOn123 gleamed in excitement.

"It's because we worked as a team," Gamerider said. There was a hint of spark in his eyes. "I gotta know, who _are_ you people? Some of you sound _familiar_."

"I'm Yusei Fudo," DuelRiderMan replied.

"And _I'm_ Jaden Yuki!" Sliferred25 added.

"_Yusei? Jaden?_ NO FREAKIN WAY! It's _me_, Yugi Moto!" Gamerider cried.

"No way!_ The king of games?_ Everyone knows he died years back!" BringItOn123 laughed.

"Actually, he's still up and kicking in his mid twenties where I come from," Jaden corrected. "What! O_h shoot!_ My Yubel powers are active!"

"My millennium puzzle was acting up lately when I was playing this game by myself. It started showing a _weird screen_ or something," Yugi admitted, glancing at his puzzle. "Though you guys seemed _familiar_ with this version of the game."

"_XBOX Live._ It must've not been invented where you come from," Yusei thought. He glanced at his mark. "My mark was making weird effects as well. I thought it was to make the signal higher. In a way, I guess it sorta _did_... time line wise."

"Wait, we've all met before, but not BringItOn123," Yugi said. Everyone stood quiet.

"I'm Yuma. Man, and I thought _I_ was weird... WAIT _WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY KEY WAS ACTIVE?_" Yuma shouted toward Astral. "_OH_, SO YOU THINK IT WAS _HARMLESS_, SO YOU DECIDE NOT TO TELL ME WHAT THE HECK MY KEY WAS DOING?"

"_Uh... Yuma_, who are you talking to?" Yusei asked.

"Astral, he's... like my _roommate_, but wait... if you guys are from... then that means... _uh,_ now I'm lost," Yuma said.

"_Hm,_ I think our powers merged the time line of our games into one. Like a time paradox," Yugi concluded. "It's like our powers brought us together."

"Whatever that means, it's good enough for me," Jaden grinned.

"One thing's for sure, my friends are _suuuuure_ not gonna believe _this_," Yuma thought as they all laughed together happily.


End file.
